With the development of electronic technology, various electronic devices with new functions keep emerging. For example, an electronic device with a loss prevention function can provide relevant information for finding a missing or stolen personal item. Such an electronic device may be an anti-loss device, a mobile phone, or the like.
The information for finding a missing or stolen personal item, (herein referred to as “object-finding information,”) is usually the location information of the item. Taking an anti-loss device as an example, the conventional method for providing object-finding information is as follows. The anti-loss device is attached onto an item. The anti-loss device locates the item and transmits the location information to the owner of the item, so that the owner can find the item according to the location information. However, if the anti-loss device is damaged, the anti-loss device can no longer update the location information in real time, and therefore cannot effectively assist the owner in finding the missing item.